Gone but not Forgotten
by piper-hal
Summary: After a demon attacks Piper and leaves her wounded, Leo is no where to be found--
1. Default Chapter

The characters in this story are the property of the WB  
  
The sun shone in on Piper's supple face. She opened her dark brown eyes and looked lovingly at her husband Leo, thankful to see him because usually he was off doing odd jobs for the elders. She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Leo. "Leo, Leo," Piper whispered softly. Leo woke and turned over to peer into the eyes of his beautiful wife. "Good morning sweetheart," Leo said as he kissed Piper on the cheek. "I cant believe your actually here, normally those mean bosses of yours steal you away," Piper giggled. "Come on down stairs I'm hungry. I can make you breakfast." Piper jumped out of bed and scurried out of the room. "She sure is happy this morning," Leo smiled. "Come on!" Piper demanded with a smile on her face as she peered into the room.  
  
"That's my cereal Paige," Phoebe said as she grabbed the box of cereal from her newly acquired sister's hands. "Fine, gees just remember you can't eat anything I buy," Paige declared. "Don't take offence, but ask anyone I don't share my cereal," Phoebe smiled. "Okay," Paige laughed as Piper and Leo came skipping into the kitchen. "Hey guys, you want any breakfast I'm just about to make Leo something," Piper asked. "Ahh no thanks I'm off to meet Cole, we're going out to breakfast," Phoebe explained. "Paige?" Piper questioned. "No, I'm just gonna go to work," Paige said as she grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit. Piper walked over to the fridge and opened it up to get out the milk and eggs to whip up some waffles for the love of her life. "See you two later, I'm off," Phoebe said, "Don't wanna keep Cole waiting." "Yeah me too. Cause if I ever want to become a social worker I must kiss my bosses ass," Paige laughed as she followed Phoebe out the door. "It's just me and you now," Leo growled as he walked over to Piper. "Great," Piper grinned as she went to kiss Leo. "Crap," Leo pouted, "there calling." "Do you really have to go," Piper inquired. "Yes, I'm sorry but I'll be home as soon as I can," he said as he orbed away. Piper put everything away and stomped upstairs. She was feeling extremely annoyed but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Piper decided a nice hot shower might ease her anger. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to run a shower.  
  
Piper was enjoying her shower. It felt warm and soothing on her body. What was that Piper thought. She had heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She shut off the shower, threw a housecoat over herself and slowly crept out of the bathroom. The floor creaked beneath her feet. Piper stopped, she didn't want to make to much noise just in case there was something in her room. After a minute she continued towards her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peered in. Nothing. She walked in and checked in every nook and cranny, she wasn't taking a chance, and after being attacked by many demons she knew that there could be danger anywhere. After a few minutes of looking for danger she felt safe enough to return to the shower. Piper walked out of the room and turned towards the bathroom. Piper quickly finished her shower; although she did a thorough job of looking for the source of the noise she still didn't feel a hundred percent safe. She began to walk downstairs when a dark light shimmered in front of her. The light turned into a foul looking demon. Its skin was black and its head had short, tiny thorns sticking out of it. Piper raised her hands to freeze the demon but it was to late. The demon grabbed Piper and threw her against the wall. Piper hit hard, her body ached all over. Piper went to raise her hands again but the demon picked Piper up and began to strangle her. Piper was fighting to breathe. I have to blow him up or I'll die she thought. Piper raised her hands with all she had and the demon began to light up and his body exploded and left demon guts all over the manor's walls. Piper dropped from the air and hit the small cedar table in the corner. A sharp pain shot threw Piper's back. Piper couldn't take the pain anymore and she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Piper's head hurt, she felt really dizzy. She raised her head and called for her husband. "Leo, Leo," she cried, but there was no answer. Piper cried I'm going to die she thought.  
  
What a long day Phoebe thought to herself. She put her car keys on the table and walked over to the fridge. A nice shower would be so nice Phoebe thought. She closed the fridge and walked towards the stairs to go upstairs. "Oh my god! Piper!" Phoebe screamed as she saw her sister lying on the floor. She ran over to Piper and grabbed her hand. "Piper, are you okay?" "No," Piper muttered. "I can't feel my legs Phoebe." "Oh no, Leo! Leo!" Phoebe called. No answer. "Damn it, I'll call an ambulance okay. Don't move." "I cant," Piper growled. Phoebe ran over to the phone and called 911.  
  
The ambulance arrived and took Piper to the hospital. Piper was extremely upset, Leo was missing and she couldn't move her legs. She was lying in a cold, stiff hospital bed with Phoebe at her side. "Where the hell is Leo," Piper demanded. "I don't know Piper, I called him but he isn't responding," Phoebe said. "I'm going to go see where the doctor is." Phoebe stood up and walked out of the room into the cold breezy hospital hall. There was a nurse sitting behind the counter, she doesn't look busy Phoebe thought. She walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the doctor who is taking care of Piper Halliwell," Phoebe asked. "Doctor Craig should be coming to talk to you shortly miss, I'm very sorry for the wait. I know it can be hard," the nurse said sympathetically.  
  
Phoebe thanked the nurse and walked back to Piper's room. Piper looked like she was crying but Phoebe couldn't tell. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "No, the doctor just came in and he told me that the chance of me walking again is slim. LEO! LEO!" Piper cried. "Don't worry, Leo can heal you," Phoebe said trying to soothe her distraught sister. "Ok but now alls I need is Leo," Piper puffed with anger. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Leo's head hurt. He felt like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat. He opened his eyes and looked around, it looked like he was in an abandoned warehouse. Leo tried to move his hands but he realised his hands were tied. Whatever, he thought, I'll just orb out of here. Just then a tall, dark haired women walked into the room. "Go ahead and try to orb out of here but it's not going to work," she smirked. " Where am I?" Leo protested. " Don't worry about that it wont really matter soon to you anyway," she laughed. "Well how did I get here?" Leo argued. "You see, you thought you were being called by the elders but really it was a false call from me. I was able to intercept your orb and knock you out and now your powerless." The women then pulled out a gold-rimmed ruby necklace from her pocket and dangled it in front of Leo. Leo's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight of the only item that could interfere with his powers. I'm powerless, he thought. "Ahh Leo, whats wrong? You look a little disoriented," the demoness cackled. Leo just glared at her. He was more concerned about how he was going to get himself out of this mess or what the repercussions for his wife and her sisters might be. "No response, well too bad. You can sit here and think about all the wonderful things I'm going to do to you," she whispered softly as she began to leave the room, "and Leo don't worry about your wife she wont be going anywhere." Leo was worried, what did she mean by that. Anyway, Leo thought he had to figure a way out of there quick to return to Piper.  
  
The beautiful stained glass windowed doors of the manor opened up. The doors had been destroyed so many times it was amazing they still were as magnificent as they were. Darryl walked in first carrying the teary eyed Piper followed close by Phoebe and Paige. Paige ran ahead and fluffed the pillows on the couch and unfolded the blanket, which was lying on the arm of the couch. Darryl slowly placed Piper down and covered her with the blanket he had given them one Christmas. Piper turned her face away from the other faces, which watched her with concern in the room and closed her eyes. "Thanks Darryl. You know you didn't have to," Phoebe smiled. " No worries Phoebe. Like I've said before you guys are like my sisters and I would do anything for you," Darryl responded, " I have to go but I'm always a phone call away." Darryl patted Piper's shoulder gently before departing from the manor. "Piper do you want something to eat? I know I'm no chef like you but I can try or even better yet I could microwave something for you," Paige suggested hoping to get a smile out of her sister. Piper didn't answer and all's she wanted was for Leo to return but she was beginning to lose hope. " Can you guys just leave me alone, please," Piper demanded sternly. " I guess we could but Piper you have to be strong and I'm sure wherever Leo is he is thinking of you," Phoebe said quietly as she turned to leave with Paige following close by light blue orbs appeared in front of the two sisters. Paige and Phoebe stepped back and waited for the figure to fully appear. " The Charmed Ones, good there is something I desperately need to tell you," the young blonde whitelighter urged. " You bet there is something you need to tell us," Piper's angry voice suddenly came from out of nowhere, " where is my husband? Huh can you tell me that or our the ELDERS keeping him away from me. LOOK at me I cant walk what good am I to anybody! You tell them I want him back and now!!!" Piper screamed. The young boy looked shocked but Phoebe gave him a quick smile to tell him not to worry about her. " That is exactly what I came to tell you. The most powerful amulet that when in the presence of a whitelighter strips us of our powers. Now the demoness Halaxia has come across it and lured Leo to her and now he has him locked up somewhere and the elders cant sense him," the whitelighter explained. "So what your telling me is that this demon kidnapped my husband and he has no powers. Now what are we going to do. I cant walk and if Paige goes near her she will be powerless and Phoebe you don't have an active power, we are screwed," Piper growled. Paige and Phoebe just looked at each other knowing full well that all that was coming out of Piper's mouth was only from her feelings of fear and helplessness. " I have to go the elders are calling me, good luck," he whispered as he orbed into the air. Piper began to cry. She felt so hopeless she couldn't rescue Leo and all the times he had saved her from death, she couldn't return the favor. "I'll go get the book of shadows," Paige said as she began to trot up the stairs. "Don't worry Piper, we will figure this out, I promise," Phoebe said as she softly lowered her head on Piper's shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

If you feel lost, I added some of the story to chapter 2 you may have missed that if you have read this story before(  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paige orbed downstairs from the attic with the book of shadows and she crash-landed right onto the side table beside the couch. "Oops, sorry. I really need to get a hang of that," Paige huffed. "Don't worry about it, come on lets see what we can find," Phoebe said. Paige and Phoebe browsed through the book while Piper wept for Leo. The girls looked for anything that could help for an hour and they were becoming very impatient. "This is hopeless!" Piper yelled. "Wait, look! The Aurora ruby, it is the only known item that can interfere with whitelighters powers. While in the presence of it the whitelighter loses all his powers and becomes mortal," Paige read. "Keep going," Piper moaned. "This ruby was put under an enchantment spell by the dark lighter Harthox, a fallen whitelighter, Harthox swore he would one day seek revenge on the elders with the ruby but while trying to bring down the world of the good, Harthox was vanquished and the ruby was hidden in a secret location never to be released back into he hands of another," Paige paused, "well we all know that didn't work." "But who has the ruby? I mean if no one was supposed to find it how did they find it?" Phoebe questioned, " and for that matter how do we find it." "That's what I was getting to, it says here if the Aurora Ruby was ever found, only good witches would be able to scri for it," Paige said as her face lit up. "That's great, I'll get the map. I'll be right back," Phoebe squealed. Paige looked over at Piper, "See we will get Leo back and you'll be fine." "Yeah whatever Paige. You know as well I as do that it doesn't matter if we find the ruby we wont be able to help Leo. Look at me! I'm paralysed what good am I," Piper cried. "You know that isn't true. God Piper, without you I'd be lost and Phoebe too. I mean we aren't the power of three without you," Paige smiled at Piper when Phoebe came bounding into the room. "Kay, I've got it," Phoebe said, "Come on now Piper here you go." Phoebe went to hand Piper the crystal used for scrying. Piper just glared at it. "Well come on Piper take it." "Are you kidding me?" Piper smirked. "What do you mean? Your the best at this so here," Phoebe protested. "I cant move and obviously you cant see!" Piper screamed. Piper was fuming with rage. She couldn't take that her sisters were trying to hide behind what was the truth of the situation. Paige and Phoebe just looked at her with sadness and Piper couldn't take it. She raised her hands and blew up the crystal flower vase on the fire mantle which once belonged to Grams. "Orb me upstairs now Paige! I want to be alone," Piper commanded. Paige gave Phoebe a questioning look and Phoebe answered her with a slight nod and then Paige ran up to Piper wrapped her arms around her and then blue orbing crystals appeared and them they were gone. After a few minutes of just staring into the void of where her sisters once were Phoebe broke down into tears. She couldn't handle this, she recently just lost Prue, Piper was pretty much gone, Paige relied on her for words of wisdom and Leo was missing. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Paige and Piper orbed into Piper's bedroom. Paige released her arms from Piper and tried to tuck a blanket around Piper. "Stop that! I can do it myself. I'm not a baby you know," Piper screeched at her obviously nervous sister. "Umm, I'm sorry. I'm going to go downstairs and see if Phoebe has found anything yet. Do you need." Paige started to say but when Piper glared at her she stopped. Paige orbed away and Piper began to cry. She didn't know what to do and with Leo gone she felt very alone almost as alone as when Prue died. "Ah, maybe I should of let Paige put that blanket on me," Piper said to herself. She tried to reach for the blanket but that didn't work so she tried to sit up but instead of doing that she fell off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thump. Piper screamed with frustration knowing all too well if she was going to get through this she would need to let her sisters help her but she already felt helpless and she didn't want to let anyone know that.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were scrying to see if they could find the ruby when they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. "Umm, what was that?" Phoebe asked. "I think it was Piper, but that is only a guess." Paige answered, "should we go get her?" "Just wait a minute, you know she doesn't want any help so maybe if she realises she needs help she will call for us. She's going to break and when that happens we have to be ready except we have to let her break," Phoebe said. "Well this sucks I hate leaving her there knowing she is stuck on the floor," Paige muttered. The sisters waited for a few minutes waiting for any sign that Piper might be breaking and call for help but it never came. "Well I guess we better go help her," Phoebe said as she ran for the stairs followed close by Paige.  
  
Leo was beginning to feel extremely exhausted, he had been spending the last few hours trying to orb out of his prison. He was very worried about his wife and her sisters. What am I going to do, Leo thought to himself. While Leo was trying to figure a way out of there he hadn't noticed a demon blink into the room. The demon slowly approached Leo intrigued by the whitelighters determination to get free. "Well, well, well. I see your eager to leave," the demon stated. "What's it to you?" Leo asked. "Why aren't we a little cocky. I just came to say hello and see how your doing," he said trying to convince Leo of this. "Well then I apologise oh holy one," Leo snorted. The demon wasn't impressed at Leo's level of arrogance and sent an energy flying towards Leo's chest. "Next time I assure you that will be a lot more painful," the demon growled at Leo before he blinked out of the room. Good move Leo, he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Paige came running into Pipers room and saw their sister lying on the floor crying. They ran over to her and put their hands on her shoulders. "I, I ..," Piper bawled. "What is it honey?" Phoebe questioned in a soothing tone. "I need your help, please," Piper squeaked, "I cant do this. I just cant." Piper raised her hands and her sisters grabbed them and helped her onto the bed. "Come on Piper, you don't have to hold it together for us. We are a couple of the people you can be weak around, we promise we wont tell," Paige giggled and gave her older sister a big hug. "That's right Piper, and come on Paige and I need your help to find Leo and don't worry about your legs we are the charmed ones we can do anything," Phoebe protested and she grabbed her sisters and they shared a group hug before returning to the book of shadows to conjure up a plan. 


End file.
